Nice to Meet You!
by The Stargazing Shadow
Summary: One day, the spanish latin countries decide to visit Portugal, but then, many others countries come along! What many didn't expect was to find another nation... Brazil! HetaLatin ArgBraUru For the World Cup, even if I don't quite agree with it. T for foul mouth. One-Shot


**A/N: Wow. I know I should work on A Reborn World, but since the World Cup just started, I couldn't just stand in front of my PC and write a new chapter. Brazil is my country. My soul can scream 'Japan', but my heart is Brazilian. Here I wrote a HetaLatin ArgBraUru yaoi triangle… I just love them together! BTW I PUT A POLL ON MY PROFILE! VOTE FOR WHICH FANFICTION I SHOULD WRITE AFTER I FINISH "A Reborn World".**

**Anyway, a few notes before you start reading.**

**-Argentina, Uruguay, Brazil and Portugal aren't mine. They're fanmade characters in Hetalia universe. I just took their images on the web.**

**-Their human names were also fanmade. Argentina is Martín, Uruguay is Sebastian, Brazil is Luciano (Yeah, 2P!Italy is Luciano too…) and Portugal, since I don't know his name, is Manuel, a pretty common name.**

**-In this fanfic, none of the Latin characters tend to appear in the World Summits or international affairs. (My way of explanation their absence on the anime…)**

**Well, the story shall start!**

* * *

**Nice to Meet You!**

The guards that stood in the main entrance of the World Summit could hear loud noises and crashes. It was yet another meeting with no agreements, nor good resolves. Only yells and useless chat. Or that's what Germany thought as he watched America, France and England arguing over the American's stupid ideas, Italy and Romano having their siestas, Spain and Prussia – he wondered what was the ex-nation doing there – laughing loudly and Greece and Turkey fighting over Japan's attention. With China trying to pry off a clingy Korea.

A few nations were actually discussing about international problems, but Germany had enough. If you looked close enough, you'd see the veins pooping. One. Two. Three…

"ENOUGH!" He slammed his hands on the table "Mein Gott! Can't you all act like adults, moreover, as nations! I can't take I anymore! Anyone who wants to fool around get out, NOW!" Everyone stopped to look at the German.

"Ve~ then, can I go to the kitchen and make some pasta?"

Germany rubbed his temples and restrained himself from smacking Italy "Yes, yes. You can go. In fact, everyone can go." He stood up and picked his papers. Following his actions, everyone got their papers and stood up, already going to the doors.

… That was before the doors flew open, revealing two Blondes. One slightly taller than the other. The taller had a brighter shade of blonde hair, while the other had a golden color. Both had light green eyes, though the taller boy had a shade of blue and the other, a shade of gold and glasses. If anyone looked at them, they'd think the boys were twins.

Well, not exactly that, but they are brothers…

"I told you that we had to turn left, not right!" The smaller yelled.

"Oh, shut it Sebas! Besides, you were the one who took an eternity to get ready!" The other yelled back.

"Argentina? Uruguay? What are you guys doing here? I thought you hated coming to the World Summit." Both Blondes and many of the nations inside the room looked at the person who spoke. Spain.

Seeing their Spaniard father figure, Argentina and Uruguay stopped their bickering and went to him.

"_Hola España_! Sorry for interrupting the meeting, but is Portugal here?" Argentina asked the older nation, while looking around for the Portuguese nation. Uruguay, as well, looked through the room, totally unaware of the stares they were receiving.

"Portugal? Oh, he went to the bathroom two minutes before you came in. He should be here for now-" Just as he finished, another person entered the room. This time, it was an older nation with slight tanned skin and light brown hair, which went a little past his shoulder, tied in a low ponytail with a few strands falling on his face. He had bright green eyes and wore a white dress shirt, which had the first two buttons undone, with a brown baggy pants and black boots that went just a little under the knee.

"I think I just heard my name. Does anyone need me?" He asked while looking around. His eyes wandered around and stopped when he saw the Latin Nations "Huh? What are you two doing here? I thought you would be playing with him."

Fast walking to Portugal, Uruguay folded his arms "We would if we knew where he is. He wasn't at his home, so we thought he'd be at your house. We know he likes to spend time there."

"So, you want permission to enter my house?"

"Sí!" Both Blondes answered.

Portugal thought for a while before shrugging his shoulders "I don't mind it. Besides, it has been a while since I talked to him. Last time, he was having a hard time with his population, but maybe things are peaceful." With the Portuguese's permission, Argentina and Uruguay cheered and exited the room, arguing.

For a full minute, no one spoke, until Spain went to Portugal "By the way Manuel, can I visit your house too?" The Portuguese – Manuel – nodded and the two walked towards the exit, but before they could even step out of the room, Romano called them.

"Hey tomato bastard! What the fuck was that?!"

"Ah ha ha ha… Do you mean Argentina and Uruguay? Thinking about it, I never introduced you to them…" He scratched the back of his neck "Both of them are my ex-colonies in South America from the 16th century. Of course, they're not the only ones, I have many Latin ex-colonies and they're like sons to me." He smiled at the memories. Back then, when he reached those vast lands of earth, he found the little nations, living in stone societies. Yes, he had to fight their people, but eventually a relationship formed.

"Ve~ then, they're like our little brothers? Can I go with them? Germany, do you want to come with me?" Italy bounced around Germany.

"Calm down Italy, you should ask Portugal first." He sighed.

The mentioned nation only smiled at them "Why, of course he can! In fact, anyone that wants to come is welcome! It'll be a great chance for you to meet my son!"

"Ve~ yes, it would be a great chance to meet your so-" Italy stopped.

…

"SON?!" Everyone present shouted.

Manuel laughed "Yes, my son."

"Ah, that's right, little Luci~ last time I saw him, he was a kid" Spain laughed with him "Anyway, shall we go? I bet Martín and Sebastian are lost."

Nodding, the two nations left, followed by the Italy and German brothers, France, China, England, America, Russia and Japan. The group walked through the corridors for a while, before they heard shouting in a hall. They opened the doors to see the Latin countries strangling each other on the floor, while shouting at each other.

"Bastardo! I'm not following you again!" Argentina tried to kick Uruguay.

"Cállate!" Uruguay punched back.

The group watched the two fight before Spain made their presence known "What are you two doing…?" Both Blondes snapped their heads to see everyone sweat dropping. Immediately, the two let go of each other and stood up.

"His fault." They said at the same time and proceeded to bicker again.

Spain sighed "Stop bickering. Since when you started to get along that bad?" For a split second, a blush spread on the Blonde's faces. Portugal noticed this and a thought clicked on his mind.

"Oh, anyway, let's go. It's almost lunch and Luci is probably making food." Portugal said "Thinking about it now, maybe I should call him. Since many people are coming, the food may be insufficient." He took his cellphone out and looked at it "But then again, he loves to cook and he'll probably cook a lot more than what me and him can eat…"

Putting the mobile back on his pocket, he and everyone else left the building and went to their own cars. Manuel led the group to his house. It took them only a few minutes to get there, since the meeting was in Spain. Parking their cars in front of the mansion, everyone besides Argentina, Uruguay and Spain could only gape at the majestic building. It had the architecture of a 15th century building with beige walls, huge windows and oak wood double doors. There a few columns that adorned the walls and the windows. In front of the mansion, lined olive trees surrounded a rectangular lake, with stone pathways. High stone fences, with an iron gate, surrounded the whole property. In the backyard, there was a lake and wood benches. There were also bushes and flowers around the lake and a simple white tea table with white chairs.

"It's a pretty awesome house." Prussia whistled.

"Thank you, Prussia." Portugal smiled and opened the gates "Let's go, I'll show you around later. For now, just follow me." The group followed the Portuguese to the doors. When they pushed the doors open, a wonderful smell filled their lungs. It had an odor that no one had ever smelled before, but Portugal seemed used by it "Ah, he is cooking…"

"On hon hon~ what kind of food could have this smell?" France asked, while sniffing the air.

"It is Luci's favorite food. In his house, it's called 'feijoada'. It's a pot of cooked black beans and pork. You could call it a bean stew." Manuel explained "Let's go to the kitchen." Leading the group through the many halls and corridors, everyone could see many paintings and sculptures. Two minutes later, they found themselves in front of another door, where the smell was stronger. Portugal pushed the doors open, to reveal a teenager. He was humming a song, while mixing a pot with the feijoada. The kitchen had a medium size, a large table in the middle, a countertop beside the sink, two stoves and a refrigerator. In the table, everyone noted, was a large pot of rice, a basket with bread, a bowl with kale and another bowl of lettuce.

"You know, Luci… Were we alone, this would be a great waste of food…" Portugal said, startling the teen, who had his back turned to them. The boy turned to face Portugal and saw that there were many unknown people.

Meanwhile, the others nations studied the boy. He had an average height, about 5ft 6in tall (more or less 170 centimeters). His skin was tanned and he had golden brown eyes with chocolate brown hair, which was curly and reached a little above his chin. He wore a light green dress shirt, which had the first button undone, dark blue jeans and a brown belt.

"Um… Manuel… Why's so many people here?" They boy asked.

"Well, they wanted to meet you personally, Luciano." Portugal answered "Also, Martín and Sebastian wanted to play with you." He pointed to the two Spanish Blondes and Luciano brightened up at the sight of his friends "But first, introduce yourself to everyone else." Luciano nodded and turned to the group.

"Well then, my name is Luciano Silva. I don't know if any of you heard about me before, but I represent the country of Brazil, member of the BRICS and leader of the MERCOSUL. I don't usually take part in World Summits nor BRICS meetings, because I'm often busy with my country's internal problems. Anyway, it's nice to meet you all." He gave them a goofy smile.

"I'll start our introductions then." Germany said "I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, the country of Germany. It's nice to meet you too."

"Ve~ I'm Feliciano Vargas, the northern part of Italy. Do you want to eat pasta?"

"Good afternoon, my name is Kiku Honda. I'm the personification of the country of Japan. It's nice to meet you, Brazil-san."

"Hey there! My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt! I'm the awesome country of Prussia!"

"Humpf, my name is Lovino Vargas. I'm this idiot's" He pointed to Italy "Older brother and the southern part of Italy. Better remember me!"

"Nahaha! I'm the hero Alfred F. Jones! I represent the amazing United States or just America!"

"I suppose it's my turn… My name's Arthur Kirkland and I'm England's personification, but I also receive the name of United Kingdom. You should memorize my name… But it's okay for now, since we just met." '_Tsundere_' Was what Luciano thought.

"Oh hon hon, little Brésil. I'm big brother Francis Bonnefoy, the beautiful country of France~ you can ask me anything, even-" He couldn't finish as Portugal punched him.

"He doesn't need to know that."

"Aiyaa~ I'm Yao Wang aru. I'm known as China's personification. Wanna buy something?" China offered a few goods from-who-knows-where, but Brazil shook his head.

"Well then, I'm Ivan Braginsky and Russia's representative~ you could become one with me da~" Luciano shivered and shook his head frenetically.

"Well, since everyone has already introduced themselves, let's eat!" Spain said as he picked a plate from a cabinet and proceeded to put food on it. Following his actions, everyone took a plate and a portion of the food. Throughout the lunch, they talked about many things, mostly about Brazil. It was only a matter of minutes for everyone to finish their meals. Brazil patted his full stomach and leaned on his chair to rest, but Argentina and Uruguay came to him.

"What's up, Martín, Sebas?" He asked the two.

"Nothing, Luci! We just wanted to know where your pelota is." The Argentine – Martín – said.

"My soccer ball? Are we having a match?! Cool! Which team am I in?"

Sebastian, saw the Brazilian's enthusiasm and felt bad for what he was about to say "Um… The thing is… We want to play alone. If you enter either of the teams, it would make a big difference." Shock and sadness filled the brunette's eyes and Sebas regretted saying that "I-It's not like we don't want you to play with us, it's just… We want to show you our football and we want to see who the best is. Martín or me. For you." He whispered and blushed at the last part.

For a moment, Luciano stood there, looking at the duo with shocked eyes, but soon a grin appeared on his lips "I see! It's cool of you two, but… How will you guys play a match alone? If any of you steals the ball, it'll be easy to score a goal." He was right. The Blondes thought for a while, until Portugal came to them with a grin.

"Why don't all of us play? With all of us, we could form two teams of seven!" He motioned to the seated nations, who were watching the whole interaction "There's a football field near here. We could play there." The others nodded and they all stood up. Portugal borrowed some cleats he had, while others kept their own shoes. Luciano took his ball and they went to the front gate "Since it's not far from here, we can go by foot." They walked for about twenty minutes and saw a simple field with football lines and goals. Beside the field were the benches.

Once everyone, with the exception of Brazil, stood in the center of the field, they divided the group into teams. Uruguay and Argentina asked – more like ordered – to stay in different team, so Uruguay, America, France, Germany, Spain, Romano and China formed team 1, while the rest was team 2. Brazil was the referee of the match. He took a whistle from the bag he was carrying and put it around his neck. Then, he picked the ball and put on the center of the field.

"So, which team starts?" He asked, but when Argentina smirked, he knew that the team 2 would start with the ball.

"We played rock paper scissor and I won, Luci~" Martín smiled. He and Italy positioned themselves and the match started. The ball flew from one side to another, everyone ran with smiles, there were many goal attempts, but only a few entered. By the time of an official football match, everyone was tired and panting hard. The scoreboard showed 3-3 and most of them were sitting on the ground, completely exhausted. Only Argentina and Uruguay still ran in the field.

"Damn it tomato bastard, what did you give to them when they were younger? There's no way they could still be running around!" Romano deeply breathed.

"Who knows~ maybe that's not the reason… Maybe the reason for them to keep running is another thing, a bet… Or someone." He said with a smile, while the rest wondered about what was Spain talking about.

"Oh, so you noticed?" Portugal said.

Antonio laughed "I was the one who took care of them. Of course I would notice." He looked at the teens "But it seems that Lu-chan is unaware of it"

Manuel sighed "He was always dense… Besides, he's having big problems with his population."

"What do you mean by it, Portugal-san?" Japan, that was hearing the whole conversation, asked.

Said man looked at the sky "Luciano was always good to hide his problems from the world's knowledge, but I know him for a long time." He turned to face all of the nations "A great part of the problem was my fault. When I found him, on that vast land, full of riches, I forced my power on him. I controlled everything he did and because of that, his people became greedy for money and power. Even now, his country is having social problems. Corrupt people control the government and violence terrorizes his cities. He may be one of the richest nations in the world, but he always tries to resolve his problems alone." He sighed "Right now, his people is protesting against the World Cup and the FIFA. They think that the government is using all of their money with the stadiums and leaving schools and hospitals in a misery state. If something good, a miracle, doesn't happen, Luciano – no, Brazil itself, will become a no man's land. He could even cease to exist."

Everyone was silent. That goofy smile of the Brazilian was only there to hide the problems…

"But… Somehow, when I see those three playing and running around I feel glad." Manuel gave a sad smile "I'm glad that Martín and Sebastian are there for Luciano. It makes me happy that my son has friends that he can count on."

A smile crossed their faces as they watched Martín and Sebastian arguing and playing, while Luciano laughed at the two.

"Ha! What is this Sebas? I'm going to win the match **and **Luciano~"

"De ninguna manera! Bastardo!"

It took half an hour for the two Latin nations to drop dead in the ground. Both panted hard and were drenched in sweat. Brazil approached the two, laughing "Meu deus! I have never seen you two play like that! When did you two become such rivals?" He asked.

The two, in other hand, sat up and looked at each other, as if they were talking telepathically. The match ended with a 6-6 draw.

Argentina scratched the back of his neck "Well, since it's a tie, I suppose we should do it at the same time."

"Eh? What do you mean by it, Martín?" Luci asked.

The two didn't answer, instead, they stood up and picked Luciano by his arms, dragging him out of the field.

Meanwhile, the others watched everything "Ve~ Germany, what do you think they're going to do?" Italy asked the German.

"I prefer not thinking about it…" He answered and sweatdropped, while the others gave a heartily laugh.

Not so far from the field, Argentina and Uruguay dragged Brazil to Portugal's house. Brazil tried to ask what was going on, but neither of them answered; they only kept walking. It was only when they entered the mansion that Brazil was released, but the Blondes cornered him on the wall; their height making it impossible for Luciano to escape. He could only stare and fidget. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times, but nothing came out. In other hand, Argentina and Uruguay took a deep breath.

"You know, Luciano, we have been waiting for the day we would say this…" Martín whispered.

"There was a meaning for the football match. It was a deal." Sebastian continued.

Luciano looked up, astonished "A deal? For what?"

"The one that won the match would confess… To you." Martín breathed in Luciano's ear and the Brazilian blushed as the hot air made contact with his skin.

"W-What do you… Mean by that?" Brazil stuttered "I don't get it…"

Sebastian gave a sigh "Dios mío! You're really dense, huh?" He then looked into Luciano's eyes "But this is the way we like you."

Luciano blushed harder; his already tanned skin received a reddish color as Martín kissed his neck. Sebastian made a move to kiss him, but Luciano moved his head to the side "But… Since both of you confessed, I have to choose one of you, right?" Argentina and Uruguay looked at each other and then, both turned to Brazil and smiled.

"We won't pressure you in choosing one of us." Uruguay said.

"Because you can just choose both of us." Argentina finished.

Luciano looked at them shocked, but smiled and threw his arms around them "Eu amo vocês."

"Te amamos."

* * *

Later that month, Brazil's victory over Croatia in a 3-1 score – all goals made by Brazil – spread like fire in the news. Well, he was still going after the sixth World Cup victory…

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Mein Gott – My God, in German**

**Hola España – Hello Spain, in Spanish**

**Sí – Yes, in Spanish**

**Bastardo – Bastard, in Italian/Spanish/Portuguese**

**Cállate – Shut up, in Spanish**

**Brésil – Brazil, in French**

**Pelota – Ball, in Spanish**

**De ninguna manera – No way, in Spanish**

**Meu Deus – My God, in Portuguese**

**Dios Mío – My God, in Spanish**

**Eu amo vocês – I love you guys, in Portuguese**

**Te amamos – We love you, in Spanish/Portuguese**

**A/N: What a big glossary… Anyways, if you haven't watched the World Cup opening match, Brazil won over Croatia in a 3-1 score. All of the goals were made by Brazil. The first was an own-goal by the Brazilian player Marcelo, 0-1 to Croatia. Neymar, a Brazilian made two goals, one in a long shot and another one in a penalty kick. 2-1 to Brazil. The last goal came from Oscar, making the score 3-1 to Brazil.**

**I was so tense when Marcelo made an own-goal… I was wearing Japan's shirt. When the goal happened, I put Brazil's shirt over Japan's. Incredible enough, three referees were Japanese and the exact moment I chanted "Go Brazil" Neymar scored a goal.**

**Am I a magician?**

**Who knows! Anyway, thanks for reading and Brazil…**

**GO FOR THE HEXA!**


End file.
